Brake shoes having a frictional lining for frictionally braking a moveable member such as a rotating shaft or vehicular wheel have been known for many years. Generally, such shoes feature a frictional liner secured to one side of a support member that is adapted to move towards and away from the moveable member by actuation and de-actuation of a brake peddle or arm and, in the case of braking, urge the frictional liner against the moveable member with sufficient force to enable the resultant frictional drag to slow and/or stop the moveable member from moving. Accordingly, the support member is commonly made from a suitable metal having sufficient strength to withstand the forces involved and the liner is commonly made from an abestoes or other suitable material able to produce the amount of frictional forces required as well as resist deterioration from heat ordinarily arising during frictional braking.
Since brake shoe frictional linings are subject to wear, it is extremely desirable to be able to remove them easily for replacement or repair without undue cost and expense. Heretofore however, such frictional linings have been either bonded or otherwise fixedly secured to the support member making their separation difficult if not impossible or they have included a removeable intermediate member to which the liner is bonded or otherwise fixedly secured which likewise may be difficult or impossible to separate resulting again in excessive cost and expense in having to discard both the liner and the intermediate member.
Examples of brake shoe linings that are molded directly onto the support member is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,105 and British Patent Application GB No. 2123908A and brake shoe liners that include an intermediate member between the liner and the support member are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,326 and British Patent Application GB No. 2119462A, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In view of the above, a need exists to provide a brake shoe that is simple in construction and enables the frictional lining to be easily replaced at minimum cost and expense.